


Pretty Blondes and Falcons

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Sam cannot stop staring at the pretty blonde at the bar





	Pretty Blondes and Falcons

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!!  
> B3 - Sam Wilson/Luna Lovegood

Sam eyed the pretty blonde girl at the bar, she’d been trying to get the attention of the bartender for about half an hour and wasn’t having much luck, the said bartender was distracted by a bosomy brunette in a low-cut red dress.   
“You’ve not listened to a word I’ve said all evening,” a voice scolded teasingly from his side, “You’ve been staring at that girl since she walked in.”  
“Sorry Cap,” Sam muttered, “The bartender is ignoring her for the brunette and I’m very surprised the girl hasn’t gone elsewhere for a drink, she’s been waiting half an hour to get served.”  
“You think she’s pretty?” Steve asked.  
“The brunette?” Sam checked.  
“The blonde,” a voice sniggered from the other side of Steve, “Though from an observational perspective both are quite pretty.”  
Sam took his eyes off the blonde and glared at his companion.  
“Careful Birdie,” the man teased, “You might kill with that look.”  
“Bite me Bucky,” Sam retorted.  
“We can do that later,” Bucky laughed, “My room or yours?”  
“May I join you?” a female asked, and Sam turned around to see that the pretty blond from the bar was stood before them a drink in her hand.  
“Sure you can sweetheart,” Bucky smiled at the woman, “Take a seat next to Sam over there.”  
“Hi Sam,” she grinned as she down next to Sam, “So are you the one who has been staring at me?”  
“Yeah,” Sam blushed, “I was watching to make sure you got served, the bartender seemed to be a bit distracted...”  
“So it wasn’t because you thought I was pretty?” the girl smirked knowingly at him.  
“That too,” Sam muttered.   
“Good, I think you are quite handsome,” she smiled, “I’m Luna by the way.”  
“Oh for goodness sake you two get a room,” Bucky sniggered.  
“His room or yours?” Luna queried, and Bucky’s mouth opened in shock, “I mean you did say you would bite him earlier?”  
Steve, who had been taking a sip of his drink, spat it everywhere at the comment, and after regaining his composure he addressed Luna with a simple “I like you!”   
Luna beamed at him, before turning her attention back to Sam, “Come on, let’s go for a walk.”


End file.
